Seven (Enriant)
The Might and Powerful Kingdom of Seven (セブン Sebun) is one of the currently active fourteen countries on the peninsula of Ishgal, and is considered one of the worst places to live in, being in constant civil war. In the last ten years, it was reunited under the leadership of a single dictator, putting the entire country in authoritarism Description Seven is one of the fourteen countries located in Ishgal, in the area of the peninsula. They were originally a monarchy, having a royal family and a good economy and stability. However, after the war with Alvarez Empire, Seven changed completely. They were destroyed by a century of civil wars between several different factions. It was only when one of the richest families in the peninsula, the Alleinherrschers, dominated them all using brute strength of armies, mainly seven much powerful mages, the Seven Deadly Mages. It's capital, Hohenheim, it's in the midst of giant mountains and resembles a great citadel Localization Seven is localizated in a secondary peninsula who sprouts from the main one, and neighbors Fiore by the southwest, Bosco by the northwest and Iceberg by the east, having the North and the Western sides of it completely bordered by the sea Geographically speaking, Seven is mainly a mountainous country, having some forests in the borders with other countries and vast seashores. There are two active vulcans in it's area and the east is threatened by constant snowstorms in the borderline with Iceberg History Seven was the seventh country to be created in the peninsula. It's original area is the same from it's start, although was slightly modified during the wars between Bosco and the extinct nation of Illa. They had a great economy and their political world was stable. However, after the war with Alvarez Empire, Seven was left destroyed and a civil war started. The royal family was slayed and, after nine decades of civil war, the Alleinherrscher, used their money and influence to build an army and subjugate all their enemies, conquering Seven and starting a rule of dictatorship and pain, enforced by the Seven Deadly Mages, the highest-ranking soldiers employed by them Synopsis Intro arc One of the foot soldiers from Seven is captured by the the Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse and is tortured by them to give information about their plans. Although reluctant, he is afraid of Klaus and ultimately, gives the information, revealing about the spies and the rumors about an incoming mass attack of Seven against the other countries. After this revelation, Klaus kills him, stating he was a traitor of his country Dark Spring arc Administration and Government Although previously in a monarchy, the war against Alvarez destroyed Seven and the royal family was completely slayed, putting the country in a constant civil war. The many factions were political, magical, religious and military, ultimately they were all defeated by the Alleinherrschers and their armies, who put the country in a permanent state of dictatorship and authoritarism in the year of X879 Now, they are giving full attacks in their neighbors, trying to invade and occupy cities in their borderlines, and declared war on the Magic Council Cities Royal Family Currently, the Royal Family of the country is the family of the Führer Sieben Von Allenheirrscher. They have full control over the country to they point it has no rules beyond their words and commands. Two of their children defected from the country to Fiore: Electra, who has joined the Fairy Tail, and Hans, who became a independent mage in the Independent Guild, Devil Five Citizens Many of the citizens live in pain and suffering constantly, as they have no rights of their own and are basically slaves and servants of their country, so many of them try to defect to other neighbor countries Military Seven Deadly Mages Considered the seven highest-ranking soldiers under the Royal Family, they were all prisioners condemned to death but were rescued by the Führer and became his servants. All of them represent one of the seven deadly sins, being the crime they committed Army of Seven The Army of Seven is very powerful and have thousands of soldiers, an intelligence division, several spies and organized garrisons. Each of the Seven Deadly Mages have control over a parte of the army. It is known thar Pride led the guards of the capital, Envy has control over the spies and Wrath leads the normal soldiers Navigation